A Killer among us
by donalddeutsch
Summary: AU, Crossover--- hey this is a forgotten realms, harry potter crossover. Drizzt Duorden chases Artemis Entreri through Waterdeep, and through a mist into modern day London. Artemis hooks up with Voldemort, and Drizzt helps our hero out. Please read a


**A killer among us**

Chapter one: Prologue

A/N: Hey all I just thought of this story, it will be a crossover between Forgotten Realms, and Harry Potter. From the forgotten realms Drizzt Duorden chases Artemis Entreri through a mist in time, and finds himself in London looking for the Assassin who has hooked up with Voldemort. I know that this is going to be very alternate universe, and I am telling you this ahead of time. There might be some romance here, but mostly this will be a action adventure thrill to it. Please read and review so I can know whether or not that this is going to be a good story or not. —Donald

Drizzt and Guenivarre had just chased Artemis through a back alley in Waterdeep when a mist came upon them with a surprise. Drizzt saw Artemis run through and disappear, before he could stop himself, he found himself going into the mist and disappearing also.

Meanwhile at #4 Privet Drive:

Harry Potter woke up with a start, as he felt his scar hurting him badly, it seemed that Voldemort was happy about something. He wouldn't let Harry see what he was happy about, but he was deffinetly happy. Harry figured that he better send off a letter to Professor Dumbeldore to let him know that Voldemort is happy, and it hurt him a lot.

Harry went to his desk right away and sent off a letter to Dumbeldore, telling him what he knew.

Dear Professor Dumbeldore:

I hope that this letter finds you good. But that isn't why I'm writing to you, you told me to let you know whenever Voldemort's been up to something. Well I just woke up with my scar hurting really badly, because he was happy. Like something had happened that he had been waiting for. I hope to hear something from you soon about what you think on this.

Sincerely Harry

P.S. When can I leave here this year. The Dursley's are actually being kind of nice to me, but they still are driving me crazy. Please Professor let me leave this hell hole.

Harry decided a long time ago that he wouldn't have something happen without letting his friends know that something has happened, so he wrote out three more letters.

Dear Hermoine:

I hope that this letter finds you well. I am writing to let you know that I felt Voldemort this evening. It seemed that he was happy about something, and it was something that he had been looking for a long time. Have you heard anything about what's going on and when I can leave here?

A friend forever

Harry

His next letter went off to his other best friend Ron Weasley

Hey mate;

I hope that you are doing well and that you are also doing your homework. Sorry I was channeling Hermoine there. Haha, well just letting you know that my scar hurt when Voldemort was happy about something tonight. I have already written to Professor Dumbeldore, Hermoine, and Ginny letting you all know what happened, so ask them if there is anything else. When can I leave here, have you heard anything.

Harry

Finally Harry sent off a letter to the youngest Weasley, the one that he had begun feeling something for the last year. She had said that she had no longer had a crush on him, but he new better, because that he had fallen in love with her, and had finally told her. She was shocked at first, but was happy, and she and Harry had been going out since the end of last year. Harry was going into his 7th year and Ginny her 6th and they were going to be having fun this year.

My dearest Ginny,

I hope that this finds you well, and having a good summer til I am let out of this nut house. Voldemort is up to his craftiness again, and this time he is happy about something that makes me nervous. If not sooner, I will see you on my birthday. I will be of age then, so I can leave here without permission. I will see you early in the morning of July 31, if not before then. Will you please wait up for me, I will be there as soon after midnight as I can. I will go out and flag down the Knights Bus as soon as it turns midnight, then come straight there. Will you please tell your mom that is my plan, so that she won't be worried about me if I can't come earlier.

Til we meet again my dear sweet Ginny, all my love and affection,

Harry

Back in London

Drizzt dropped onto all fours when he found himself in a strange alley way. "I don't think we're in Waterdeep anymore Guen. I wonder where we are?" Looking around, he had found some weird sites to his eyes. There were carriages that were not drawn by anything. "No we're definettly not in Waterdeep anymore." At that time four strange figures approached him that were in various mage robes. Drizzt new what mages were, and was wondering if they had gone through the same mist that he had. He would try to communicate with them. He waited for them to approach, and when they did, he took a double take when he saw one of them, "Elminster, what are you doing here?" He looked at the old man that was approaching who had a weird look on his face like he had no idea about what the strange looking man was talking about.

"Hello my friend, my name is Albus Dumbeldore, and I don't know any Elminster, at least that I remember. You look lost, maybe we can help you." Dumbeldore bent down and scratched guen behind the ear, saying "aren't you a pretty girl."

"Well I thank you sir, I had been chasing a person that was a wanted assassin in Waterdeep. Where are we anyway?"

"Your in London, England my friend. I have never heard of Waterdeep, is that somewhere in Europe?" The old man had a look of confusion again, but still had a twinkle in his eyes.

Drizzt held out his hand and said "names Drizzt Duorden, and I would be glad to follow you, and thank you for your help. Come on Guen, these gentlemen will be taking us someplace safe." Guen and Drizzt followed the strangers farther down the alley, when they put a book in his hand, and said, "hang on, this will take us someplace safe."

Drizzt took and placed a hand on the book, and one on Guen, and felt a tug behind his navel. They disappeared from that alley, and reappeared in front of a Massive Castle. "Now this is a place that I at least have an idea what it is. Hey guen, it's a new home at least for now."

Dumbeldore led them inside, and showed him to where he can stay. "Now Drizzt, the great hall is right down at the entrance to the castle, and dinner will be in 4 hours. You may want to get settled in, and I would like to talk to you tomorrow after breakfast to see what has happened to bring you here." Dumbeldore left him there with a smile.

Drizzt went into his room and looked out his window. When he looked out, he saw the man that he was looking for, he was running into the forest. At least he thought he did. Drizzt got up and went downstairs to check out what he had just saw. He went out the main door and headed to the forest. He couldn't find any of the four that he came here with to let them know that he was going out, but he had the feeling that if he had trouble, that they would come looking for him to help out. As he headed to the forest, a lone figure was watching him through the front doors, and sent an old friend off to follow him in case he needed help.

A/N: Ok if you like it review, if you hate it review. I hope that this story finds some people that like it. I do take criticism well, so let me know. —Donald


End file.
